FB
by cullenbabe
Summary: Bella and Edward maintain a purely physical relationship. Will it stay that way for long? Or will it lead them to forever? Simple. Sometimes sweet, other times crude. Be warned. OOC


New one, people!

I don't own SM's characters of course.

-----

CHAPTER 1

"Edward, not here!" I manage to say between heated, passionate kisses as our tongues fought and mated. He runs his hand from my waist, down to where my short skirt meets my thigh, fingering the edges of the fabric and up again at the side of my breast in slow but purposeful strokes. His long fingers languidly move down and under my skirt. I gave a breathy sigh which he captures in his kisses. His moist tongue snakes out to trace my mouth and hungrily plunges back in to meet mine. My breath heaves and stutters as I feel his fingers crawl over the skin of my thigh, up until it reaches the center that throbs and aches so badly for him. Anticipation grips me as I feel his exploring touch. There. Again, I sigh in a perfect mixture of relief and ecstasy. I feel my eyes roll inside its socket, my legs jerk as he inserts first a finger and then a second one and starts to massage my inner walls. He knows exactly where to stroke me. The precise depth, direction and amount of pressure he exerts on my flesh heats me up some more (if that's still possible at this point). I feel the familiar blanket of pleasure and exquisite torture that starts in my stomach and tingles outwardly. Suddenly, I no longer feel Edward's magical hands in me. Nor do I feel his mouth. My eyes fly open just in time to see Edward unzipping his pants in a hurried manner, his eyes so dark and intense with lust as he stares at me. I look down and without thought lick my lips as I behold his magnificent length. My throat suddenly feels dry.

"Turn around," he growls. "This is going to be fast, baby. Hold on to your locker." He roughly turns me by my ass until I face my locker. I feel myself get more wet. Yes, Rough Edward turns me on. So. Bad.

He palms my ass, gives it a quick squeeze. I gasp in surprise as I feel him tug my lacy thong until it tears.

Bye-bye, underwear. You served me well. Off to the trash with you.

I look behind me and Edward gives me a smirk.

Kinky Bastard. I smirk back.

He kneels down, nudges my legs wider apart. I see no more because my eyes close involuntarily as he gives me a long, wet lick. My knees almost gave out. I wobble on my heels slighty. I almost orgasmed. On. The. Spot.

"I'm sorry, babe. I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you. Now," he barks with his husky voice.

And with no other warning, his big hands held me in place by my hips and thrusts inside me with just the right amount of roughness that he knows I like. My mouth forms a huge "O' as his thick length fills me. I brace myself against the cold metal of my locker, my fingers curl into the slim handle on the door and on the smooth edges. Oh, God! He feels so wonderful inside me. I can die a happy woman right now --- but I'm taking this man with me to heaven… after he takes me to "heaven" in a few moments.

"Oh, Bella. You feel so good. So tight, babe. There's no one like you." His breathing erratic and hoarse as he whispers to me. His other palm moves to massage my breast and I swear my senses overload some more. I hold his hand closer to my full cup and encourage him to squeeze some more. I feel like exploding but I hold on to the delicious sensations running through me. He thrusts inside me slowly as he relishes the gliding friction of our flesh. My juices coat his thick cock giving us the perfect lubrication for our union. We both groan out loud, no inhibitions at all, giving no thought to the outside world. We're both here, right now. This is us giving ourselves to each other, to this very moment, without any promises for the future.

The pleasure builds up in me, in him, slowly at first until it grows and grows and we both can't seem to hold it in anymore. He thrusts faster, animal-like. I feel every movement of his length as it pierces and stretches me. I don't care. My body welcomes his urgency.

"Edward! Edward! God, I'm coming! I'm coming! Aaah!"

"Bella! I won't give you up! I'm… Uhh.. Fuck! Fuck!" he grunts as he relentlessly pounds his cock into my wet pussy. Our bodies quiver and tremble as we finally both reached our orgasm.

I rest my forehead on the locker door, suddenly drained of all my strength. Edward's still-hot body molds into my back. He gives me a quick, warm kiss on my neck. He straightens up and gently smoothes my skirt down.

I turn around to face him. His smirk appears again, his eyes twinkle with amusement. "We're really good together, aren't we?" he asks with a slight raise of a perfect eyebrow. He tucks my hair behind my ears and gives me a follow-up post-coital kiss.

I nod as he pulls away, feeling the sudden loss of his nearness. "We really are."

He steps back and bends down until our eyes are level. "So where do we go from here?"

My heart jumps a beat. I stare at him, pondering his question.

Where, indeed?

-----

Hi, I'm back! Getting bored with fanfics now. I'm looking for a really good, meaty story that will really shake me up. Yes, I've read Wide Awake, The Dominant/Submissive/Training, Gin, Scotch, and a lot of other amazing stories but I'm just hoping to find something really different and a bit… dark.

Anyway, this is a quick one to write. I know a lot of lemons here (I hope my husband or any other relative I know don't get to read this lol). So what? I'm ovulating, feeling horny and my husband's at work so this is my way of venting. Ha. Ha. If you don't like it go look for other stories. And there are a lot of good ones in this site.

By the way, if anyone wants to contest or argue about the setting/place where this chapter took place, believe me it can happen in a locker room. I'm not telling who my source is but trust me, it's VERY reliable.

Review or not. Whatever. I just hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
